


Coffee and Kisses

by sugarcurls



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcurls/pseuds/sugarcurls
Summary: Coffee Shop AU where Wirt is a barista and Dipper finds comic books. Will they fall in love or will it all come up empty?





	1. Can I Take Your Order?

**Author's Note:**

> Legend Comics and Coffee in Omaha used as the shop reference in this chapter.  
> Dipper is 23 and Wirt is about 26 here, they have jobs and apartments on their own. I am in my 20's and believe that I should only write adult character's, since I am not a minor.  
> I don't own or have any rights to Over the Garden Wall nor Gravity Falls, I just find both works very inspirational.  
> Rated Teen because of some heated kisses, I don't know if the rating will go up in the future, this is my first written work so we will see, Hoooh-wee.

Dipper woke with a groan and slammed his hand down on his alarm clock. He rolled over, covering his head with the pillow. What day was it even, Saturday maybe? He laid there for a moment then threw the pillow and blankets off of him and leapt out of bed. It was the day of the book signing! 

He quickly got up and began to search around his room in a panic. What should I wear, what should I do with my hair?! He began to freak out but stopped in front of the mirror. He looked at himself and took a deep breath. You can do this, you look fine, he thought to himself. You can just relax, chill out, not scare away your favorite author ever by holding his beautiful hand in your smaller, sweaty, gross one. Ok, a little too much, back off a bit. 

Dipper released the breath he currently was holding in and turned toward the door. He grabbed his jacket, grabbed his laptop bag, and took one last look in the mirror. Time to face the day and meet his favorite author!

\--

The canceled sign loomed in his vision, bigger and scarier than anything else he had experienced in his short life. Dipper could've fallen to his knees in defeat right then and there. How? How?! His beloved author who was going to do their first book signing and face reveal had canceled. Did they get cold feet, catch a cold, have their flight canceled because of a little snow!? Well, not much Dipper could do about this, but it didn't stop his disappointment. 

Dipper sighed and hung his head, sitting on the steps in front of the door leading to the bookshop where the signing was supposed to take place. He raised his head and saw a comic book coffee shop across the street from him. Well, might as well do something with all this extra time. He sighed and raised himself to his feet and took off across the street. Better get out of the snow and wind before he caught a cold himself.

Dipper opened the door to a cozy little shop with the scent of coffee drifting through the air. He saw it was mostly empty currently except for a group of four who appeared to be discussing the pros and cons of the Justice League movie in the corner. They all seemed to be in a heated conversation, so he headed toward the other side of the store where the comics section was located.

He began to peruse through the sections, picking up different ones that piqued his interest. One in particular stuck out to him with a boy in a yellow shirt next to an old man in a lab coat. Seemed like it would be a fun read, maybe comics could offer him some way to supplement the other novels he read through so quickly. 

He spotted another comic peeking out just down the section from where he was standing. He went over and picked it up. The cover showed a handsome young man in odd attire standing next to what appeared to be a young boy with a tea pot upside down on his head. Hmm, Dipper thought, This might be fun too, a little odd in comparison to the other, though. He looked over the cover of the comic in an attempt to find the author's name. What? Dipper thought, blinking and rubbing his eyes. 

He was taking a glance at it again and again, trying to wrap his head around the image. The pure coincidence of his favorite author and this comic writer having the same unique name, what were the chances? Dipper grabbed both comics and quickly sat down in the coffee shop section. He pulled out his laptop he had brought with and quickly searched up his author and what he has been credited with recently. Dipper's eyes widened, realizing that he had somehow completely missed the publication of this comic.

Dipper sat back in his seat. He was a little bit overwhelmed with all this information. He stood up and decided to order some food and a coffee. I'm going to purchase the comic and read it then and there because what if I need to purchase the whole series immediately?! Dipper reached the back of the store where the coffee counter was located with all the drinks and food listed on a board located up on the wall. 

The counter was currently empty which gave Dipper enough time to decide what he wanted to order. As he was standing there, he heard some faint muttering that sounded like it was floating up from the floor. Dipper, now curious, leaned slightly over the counter. 

He caught sight of a head of brown hair slightly mussed on the top. The person appeared to be writing in a small notebook filled with words, some lines scribbled over and arrows all across different pages. As the stranger flipped though the notebook, Dipper recognized the man was doodling pictures alongside the story as well. Chuckling slightly, Dipper decided it was about time to order so he could get started on this new comic obsession that seemed inevitable. 

He cleared his throat, causing the stranger to jump slightly and hit their head under the counter space. 

"Owwww owo ow", the other man groaned, as he began to stand up from his hiding spot. 

When the man under the counter was standing, he turned to see a handsome young man waiting to order. He began to turn slightly red, embarrassed that he had done something that silly in front of a cute customer. He stuttered out a hello and asked to take the customer's order while he put his notebook to the side. 

Dipper chuckled and stated his order, pausing to reconsider his coffee but went with his original order of an iced caramel macchiato. As the barista began to type in the order, Dipper began to speak. 

"So, Wirt, what were you writing under the counter?" Dipper inquired. 

Wirt started, surprised the man knew his name but it dawned on him quickly that he was wearing his name badge. Sheepishly, Wirt stated that, yes, he was indeed writing. 

"It's fine though", Wirt quickly stated, telling the handsome stranger how the owner was cool with it as long as it was a slow day. 

Dipper smirked and stated that it was pretty nice of the owner to let him do something so fun while on the clock. Wirt grinned in agreeance and told Dipper his total for the meal. 

"I'll get started on your order, if you want to go have a seat. I can bring it out to you as you read your new comics," Wirt stated, already starting on the coffee making process. 

Wirt paused for a moment, almost too shy to ask, but feeling emboldened, did so anyways. He turned slightly, saying, "What was the name for the order by the way?" The other man looked up from his wallet and smirked, realizing there was no real reason Wirt would need his name with so few customers. 

Wirt must be flirting with me, Dipper realized, so he decided to flirt back and said, "The name is Dipper, Dipper Pines. Ah, hey, do you mind sitting down for a bit? Only if your boss would allow that of course! But, I had some quick questions for a guy I met recently who works as a barista and likes to doodle under the counter." 

Wirt looked surprised for a moment but quickly agreed, happy to talk with the man he thought was cute and funny. It wasn't often his small flirtatious bits get taken up on and he wasn't going to let this chance slip through his fingers. Especially not when they were handsome and gave off a lumberjack vibe. Wirt had a weakness for hipster looking guys, no matter how cliché it seemed.

Dipper went back to the table and set his stuff down. He got cozy in his seat and began digging into the comic his author helped create. He quickly began to understand why the author was writing for this comic series and working with that artist. 

The illustrator had done beautiful work, appearing to make each character seem effortless yet so individual in design. Dipper wondered which person began the work, his author who needed an illustrator or the illustrator who needed an author. 

Dipper continued reading, flipping back and forth, and was so involved that he didn't even notice when Wirt sat down with the tray of food. Wirt looked at Dipper for a little bit but decided Dipper appeared much too involved in his new series to be disturbed. Wirt took out his notebook and continued his writing. Wirt looked up on occasion to study the man sat across from him and would then continue writing. 

After about 10 minutes of this, Wirt decided it was time to let Dipper know that his coffee was bound to get cold if he ignored it any longer. Wirt cleared his throat, saying, "Dipper, um, w-would you want to start--" before he was cut off by Dipper leaping up out of his chair. 

"What do they mean, Gregory will NOT become a tree, I refuse to accept that!" Dipper raised his voice, still staring at the comic, beginning to gesture wildly. It was all very sudden. Dipper then realized where he was and looked up at Wirt. 

He turned beet red and sat down quickly, scraping his chair on the flooring as he rushed. Wirt was shocked at first but then his composure began to crack. He grinned, trying not to, but it eventually dissolved into full, hearty laughter. There were tears in the corners of his eyes as he doubled over in his chair, hiccupping in laughter. 

Dipper just got more red but he too began to chuckle, eventually laughing alongside Wirt. Gradually, they both began to settle down from their laughter. Dipper cleared his throat, "So, uhm, when I read I usually just do it at home, as you can probably see why." 

Wirt chuckled lightly and said, "Well, I'm not certain I can blame you with reactions like that, but I have to admit, it was pretty ador-" but cut himself off quickly, slapping a hand over his mouth. 

"I-I- mean, that's.. You ARE adorable but also we totally just met and oh goodness that's so awkward and-!" Wirt began babbling. Dipper was taken aback but began to grin from ear to ear, lightly blushing.

"Well, I think you are pretty cute as well. To make it less awkward since we just met, how about we talk for a while and get to know each other a bit? Then perhaps I can ask you on a real date?" Dipper asked with hopeful eyes, praying he didn't sound too desperate. 

Wirt looked up from floor where he had been staring, previously in shame, a small smile on his face now. "I would really like that actually. You seem really fun and interesting. I'd like to try to get to know someone from around here. I'd love to go on a real date, too. I'm babbling again ahh--" Wirt eventually cut off. Dipper laughed and Wirt joined him.

They sat there and talked for some time, mainly discussing small talk topics but also learning more about each other's daily lives. 

"So, yeah, I really love this author, they create the best stories that really just draw you in and bring a movie alive in your head!" Dipper gushed. "I bet you would love this author, have you ever read anything by them? Oh my goodness, they are just the best, I can't get over it! Sorry, I totally just went on a mini-rant about them," Dipper finished abruptly, grinning shyly. 

Wirt chuckled, saying, "What was the author's name again? I'm not sure I caught it." 

Dipper grinned, "Oh, I'm sorry! I got all caught up in singing their high praises I guess--," and at that moment the bell above the door rang. 

"Oh, just a minute, I'll be back soon," Wirt stated, starting to stand up. 

Dipper nodded, saying, "Sounds good. When you get back I might finish gushing to you about my favorite author and tell you about what led me here in the first place." Dipper watched as Wirt walked from the table and set about helping the new customer.

Wirt was gone for just a few minutes. During that time, Dipper finished looking though his comics and was ready to discuss. "Welcome back to my cozy corner," Dipper stated, looking up at Wirt who had just returned to the table. 

Wirt grinned and slid his chair out, sitting across from Dipper. "Oh, hey, I have one last 'fun' fact for you. But you have to guess what it is, based on a fact you already know," Wirt explained playfully. 

Dipper looked at Wirt, realizing that this was his way of trying to flirt but still keep it lighthearted. Dipper greatly appreciated this fact about Wirt. They were both semi-awkward so it worked well in its own way, somehow. He was just happy he was able to catch these flirtatious bits, usually it all went above his head. 

"Well, I'm up to play this game. Can I have a hint?" Dipper asked.

Wirt grinned, "Sure, one hint, but that's it. What was I doing when you came to order coffee?" Dipper thought on it for a minute. Well, he had walked up to the counter and Wirt was nowhere to be found. He was writing in a notebook under the counter. "Oh, do you write or draw perhaps? Maybe as a hobby, or is that your side job to making, excuse me, a damn fine cup of coffee?" Dipper replied, a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

Wirt smirked at him, "Well, I'm pleased to receive some positive feedback on my coffee creations. But yes, I do write in my free time and in my time that isn't always so free. It's not always all that great but I have published a couple of things. I'm mostly a ghost writer and I'm much more well known for my illustrations." 

Dipper gawked at him. Pulling himself together, he quickly stood and put both of his hands over Wirt's own hands, star's shining in his eyes. 

"Wirt, that's amazing! You're a published author AND illustrator?! I really wanna read your  
booksnowohmigoshwhatdoyouwriteisitjustpoetrylikeyoumentionedor--" Dipper began babbling.

Wirt snorted and slapped a hand to his mouth, doubling over with hearty snorts and giggles. Dipper looked at Wirt, confusion written all over his face. 

"I'm so-*snort*-sorry. Ah-heh. Ahem, you're just so excited, I swear I saw stars and rainbows erupt around you," Wirt managed to say around his laughter. 

Dipper turned red, realizing he definitely shared similarities with his twin sister in that regard.

"We-well, I just really love to read. Any and all forms of literature are just amazing. Like, I totally just found the comic world and a whole new universe is now open to me!" Dipper rambled. 

Wirt looked up from where he was and smiled a small smile. Wirt saw how Dipper looked so bashful and thought to himself, Wow, I could actually go on a date and perhaps fall head over heels for this guy. He shook his head, Dang, getting ahead of myself. We haven't even had our first official date yet.

"Hey, I know you want to know more about my writings and drawings but how about we continue this another time? Only i-if you want to of course!" Wirt said, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling bashful suddenly. 

"Man, this is the most fun I've had talking to another person in a really long time. I would love to do this again. The sooner the better to be honest," Dipper replied, a huge grin appearing. 

Wirt returned the grin and confirmed it as a date. They agreed to meet tomorrow since Wirt happened to have the day off since it was a Sunday. They would meet at a local booksellers around noon time. They exchanged numbers quickly once they realized just how late it had gotten. 

"Thanks for the awesome day. I'm really looking forward to our date tomorrow; not sure how well I'm going to sleep tonight," Dipper bantered lightly as he finished packing up.

Wirt said he felt the same and walked him to the front of the store. Dipper waved quickly from his place near the door and headed out into the snow. Ugh, Dipper thought, this is why I hate winter. All this wind and ice.

Dipper quickly made his way back to his apartment. Once home, he flopped onto the couch and turned the T.V. to a random channel. He began to daydream about the day to come. Man, Wirt was really cute. The way his blush crept from his ears over and across his cheeks. 

He groaned and plopped off of the couch, burying his face into the pillows scattered all across the rug. This boy would maybe drag him out of this groove he's been in for a few years now. How many years has it been even since I last dated? Since college probably, so… maybe 2? He doesn't even know any more. Dipper stood up and got a snack. He was excited for tomorrow to say the least. I may as well rest for the rest of the evening.

\--

Back at the coffee shop, Wirt finished waving to Dipper as he dashed into the snow outside. Ugh, it looked so cold; he wasn't looking forward to going into that later. Once Dipper left, the other four customers quickly packed up and headed out to allow the store to close for the evening.

Wirt cleaned up the coffee shop area and finished up the dishes. He quickly put on his winter gear and braced himself for the cold weather. He dashed through the cold wind and snow back to his apartment complex where he quickly climbed the stairs up to his floor. 

Opening the door, Wirt dropped all his things near the door and slunk to the arm chair placed near the couch. Thank goodness he kept the apartment warm or else he wouldn't know how he'd survive winters. Wirt then thought, Well, Dipper could always come over and maybe he would sit on the couch. We could be cuddling on the couch with a RomCom thrown onto the television while we made out. 

Wirt blushed, shaking his head. Where did he get all this gushy stuff from anyways?! Throwing himself to his feet, he decided a warm shower was well deserved, where he could then crawl into his giant pile of blankets and await the coming day excitedly.


	2. Date Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't gone through this chapter yet, so please forgive any mistakes! Life has gotten pretty busy but I wanted to make an update, so here is this chapter and hopefully I will be able to write again soon. I won't abandon this work, no worries, it just might take some time between chapters. I also realized a lot what I do to denote internal thoughts is messed up when I put it in this format, so I will go back and fix it later, hopefully it makes sense until then. Thanks for reading <3

Date Day

The next day, Dipper awoke with a yawn he didn't even try to stifle. He stretched up his arms and glanced over at the alarm clock. Wow, 11:11, what a lucky time to wake up. Dipper chuckled and rolled over to continue his rest. 

"SHI---!!" Dipper jumped out of bed and dashed to the bathroom, quickly getting ready and dressed for the day, doing his best to tame his hair. Whatever, he was going to wear a hat all day anyways in this weather, looked like it could nearly storm soon.

\--

Wirt rose fairly early, excited for his date with Dipper. He got up and began his morning routine. He started his tea and then went to comb his hair, making sure he wet it down extra well today to avoid the mussed up hat hair he usually ends up with no matter how hard he tried. He did his best to dress well but not so dressy that Dipper felt awkward. He ended up just throwing on a sweater and button-up, fed up with going back and forth. Looking in the mirror one last time, he gathered his things and set off for the book store.

\--

Wirt and Dipper nearly slid into one another on their way into the book shop. 

"O-oh, sorry Dipper, it's a slippery day out today isn't it?" Wirt said, still sliding on the sidewalk slightly. Dipper smiled, sliding around on the ground himself. "Well, at least we both made it here in somewhat good shape. We even made it at the same time," he joked. 

Wirt managed to get into the store and Dipper followed close after. They looked out of the large front window of the store and saw it was beginning to look a little more snowy and cold. 

"Hmm, well, hopefully it will come and go quickly," Wirt remarked. They began their peruse through the shelves lining the floors and walls. They walked around in friendly silence, occasionally speaking up about a book or author they took interest in.

"Oh, you never finished you story from yesterday, about the author and their name. Would you care to share it with me?" Wirt began. 

Dipper jumped slightly, Wirt's voice dragging him out of his thoughts. "Oh, yes! I would love that actually. I was just finishing up actually. My favorite author was meant to have a book signing event yesterday but they ended up canceling last minute. It was a little disappointing but it led to me being able to meet you, so it was well worth the cancellation," Dipper admitted. 

Wirt was taken aback by Dipper's answer. He was pleased to miss his author's book signing in lieu of meeting him, little old barista Wirt. Wirt got a goofy grin on his face that he was unable to wipe off even as Dipper started making fun of him for it. 

Wirt managed to get Dipper back to the topic, saying "What was their name again? We were interrupted yesterday when you were about to tell me." "Their name is Alex Hirsch! It's obviously a pen name, but totally a cool, one you know?" Dipper answered.

At this, Wirt nearly spat as his laughter came tumbling out of him. He had tears form in the corner of his eyes and was hunched over slightly. "Wirt, are you okay? Did I say something weird? Come on man, what's up, I don't get the joke!" Dipper pleaded. 

"N-noo, no, heeehhe, joke Dipper! I-I'm sorry. Just, just a minute please," Wirt managed to wheeze out.

After a short few minutes and a few scowling looks from Dipper, Wirt managed to gather himself. "I'm sorry I reacted like that. That was rude of me. To be completely honest, it just wasn't what I was expecting to hear," Wirt attempted to explain.

"What's that supposed to mean? Not expecting to hear?" Dipper asked. 

"Well, I also happen to love that author. He manage to feel very close and personal through his writing even though nobody knows who Alex Hirsch really is, you know?" Wirt explained.

Dipper nods, "Yeah, their writing just really seems to hit me at the core. I feel like they're staring into my soul with these huge eyes. The descriptions are elaborate but beautiful."

Wirt chuckled, "Totally, man. I almost feel like I know him personally with how he can weave descriptions that connect with my childhood. It brings about wistful memories even though they aren't directly related to what I experienced."

"You keep saying he, do you just refer to them as masculine or do you know something nobody else does?" Dipper joked lightly. 

"O-oh, uh, sorry. Heeh, I just identify with Alex Hirsch's writings as male since I am as well. Makes me feel like I'm the one in the stories more that way--" Wirt trailed off.

"Hey, no worries. Totally understandable Wirt," Dipper grinned widely.

"I also laughed because I actually helped him out with a recent publication of his. With my illustrations and all," Wirt explained. 

He was intensely curious but decided it would be a much better thing to bring up later on if they decided on another date. Dipper didn't want to pry too deep this soon in the date so he kept it relaxed. He asked some small details about his illustration work and didn't pry too far in case it was information he wasn't allowed to share yet.

They lapsed into a comfortable banter back and forth, still trailing around the bookshelves. They eventually made their way over to a small corner near the front of the store with some used books for sale. There, they found a tiny section of comics.

"Oh hey, this is that series I bought when I was at your shop! I really loved it and I think I'll buy whatever they have available here so I can hopefully catch up or finish it if it's complete," Dipper rambled. Wirt looked it over and smirked. He would recognize that comic anywhere.

"Ah, that's pretty cool. Glad you really enjoyed it; perhaps that's because it's written by Alex Hirsch?" Wirt playfully snarked. Dipper just grinned and shrugged, not willing to admit that perhaps it was the truth. He wondered vaguely if perhaps this was the illustration work but dismissed it. Wirt was pretty young, no way he could've drawn for an entire comic book. Wirt let Dipper finish picking out his comics and went to peer out the window.

Wirt stared outside and noted it was looking even worse out than before. "Hey Dipper, do you think it looks worse or is that just me being a little pessimistic?"

Dipper joined Wirt near the window. "Aw geez, it's looking pretty nasty out. Should we wait it out? I didn't even bother to check the weather to be honest, I was a little excited to just get here."

Wirt took that little comment and tucked it away to ponder over later. "I checked last night and I didn't think it was supposed to get this bad. Maybe the shop owner will know?" They wandered toward the counter in the back where Dipper paid for his comics. Dipper asked, "By the way, do you know if the weather is meant to get better any time soon?"

"Didn't you hear? Full out blizzard, it rolled in this morning, took even the weather forecasters by surprise. Not supposed to let up til tomorrow at least," the shop owner explained. Dipper and Wirt looked at each other aghast. "Thank you, we appreciate the update! Have a good day," Wirt finally replied. They began slowly sauntering towards the door of the shop.

"Oh man Wirt, I live, like, 30 minutes walk from here. I won't make it in that!" said Dipper.

Wirt looked out the window they were standing near, his mind turning his thoughts over and over. "H-hey, I know this is our first date and all, but I do only live a 5 minutes walk from here. Do you want to come over to my place and we can look up some bus times and everything?"

Dipper looked surprised but began grinning and nodding his head. "That would be great. Thanks for inviting me over even though it's only the first date. I would honestly look it up but I own a flip phone," he smiled bashfully.

"Oh man, same here. I have no need for anything more. But I'm just over this way, follow close so we can book it over there and get out of the snow," Wirt replied.

They quickly made their way through the snow, ice, and wind to Wirt's apartment. They climbed upstairs where Wirt opened the door and offered to take Dipper's coat and other gear.


End file.
